


Fantasies Lost

by rosycheeked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosycheeked/pseuds/rosycheeked
Summary: Draco sees Hermione at the Yule Ball. He has a realization.Yes, it's that trope again.





	Fantasies Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is a trope that's been used a thousand times before, but I wanted a try, too, so here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> E

When Hermione Granger walks into the already-crowded ballroom, Draco does a double take. She looks...distinctly un-Granger. She floats in her pale blue dress that fits her just right, and she seems so radiant with happiness, draped on the arm of Krum. He shakes himself; why is he feeling jealous of some bloke who has the intelligence of a fish? He certainly doesn't deserve Granger, though. The bookworm and the Quidditch player? What nonsense.

And suddenly she looks back at him, her pretty face dusted with pink as she notices him staring. For a moment, he thinks about walking over to her. He thinks, what if?

He has to tear his gaze away when Pansy calls his name. His life is not one meant for fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Draco is such an interesting character to write, and he can have such different personalities depending on your story! So versatile. He's definitely one of my favorites.
> 
> If you loved it or have any suggestions, don't hesitate to comment!
> 
> E


End file.
